Another Day in Vegas
by 210JaspersTexanPrincess
Summary: Bella is stuck with a drug and alcohol addicted, stripper mom. When fate steps in and thru unforeseen circumstance Bella moves to Forks where she meets her "Angel." Eventual Lemony goodness possibly some smutty-ness...
1. The Introduction of Bella Swan

Another Day in Las Vegas

_(Italics-Bella's inner thoughts)_

**BPOV**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm 16 and living in Las Vegas, Nevada with my single drug and alcohol addicted mother Renee. Life is great (sense the sarcasm). I'm in high school, but I couldn't even tell you name of it since we move often. I'm normally not shy, but seeing as we move a lot I don't bother making friends anymore.

My Dad Charlie is police chief of Forks, Washington he's a good dad, but emotionally distant. I'm supposed to go visit him at the end of this year. Have some father/daughter time and all that jazz.

So now I just sit and wait till I can escape if only for a moment. Taking care of Renee and reading is how I usually pass my time. Oh…and did I mention she's a stripper at a sleazy hole in the wall joint, making close to nothing just to have men stare at her and feel her up. Tonight is not much different from every other night.

As usual I have to accompany Renee to her "job" because she doesn't want to leave me home alone for fear that I'll get into her stash. So her logic is she takes me to a filthy club filled with old perverts (makes perfect sense). Renee walks up to DJ "Hey Alec, mind if Bells sits here with you? You know how she is, scared of her own shadow!" she cackles and suddenly I'm reminded of the wicked witch of the west.

Alec just nods his head not bothering to make eye contact because tonight is one of the nights where Renee is the solo act so she usually over does the drugs and liquor. Trying to numb the humiliation I guess. I sit behind the DJ booth. Alec is keeping an eye out making sure no creeps try to hit on me.

Alec turns with his headphones only on one ear and yells, "Hey Bells, how's it going tonight?" I laugh bitterly and reply "ugh same as every other night I have to watch Renee take her clothes off." He chuckles lightly, but I can see the pity in his eyes for me.

I turn to the stage and see Renee topless straddling an old guy who looks to be about 50 years old. She starts grinding on his lap for all she's worth as he starts grabbing her ass. Renee is so wasted by this time she doesn't know up from down which is obvious when she nearly falls off the old guys lap.

I look away as I feel the bile start to rise in my throat reaching for my iPod in hopes of a distraction so I won't puke behind the DJ booth, not really a good look for me.

Turning my iPod full blast in hopes of blocking out the club noise I turn on my favorite song "All along the Watchtower" by Jimi Hendrix. Listening to Jimi I start playing Bejeweled another of my favorites for killing time with Renee. After what feels like an eternity I look at the clock we arrived at 8:00 pm its now midnight. 4 hours of naked, sweaty old men mixing with the smell of liquor and stale cigarettes.

Looking towards the bar I see Tanya has a shift tonight. We get along really well, Tanya and Renee…Not so much. Tanya is very attractive slim body, but toned, red hair and green eyes. While Renee was on one of her binges she not so subtly threw herself at James, Tanya's fiancé. Tanya had to kick her ass, but like all good drunks and druggies she couldn't remember it. Needless to say they have bad blood between them and James quit stopping by.

Walking up to the bar I smile at Tanya "Hey T, can I get a pop?" smiling she replies "Sure thing, sweetie" she hands me my coke I smile and greedily drink it down it's always so hot in here, would it kill them to fix the air conditioner. Still sitting at the bar I strike up a conversation because I sat for hours with no one to talk to, "So T, any crazies in here tonight, besides the usual?" I chuckle out.

She nods her head and continues laughing she replies, "No shit, right! There was one guy hanging around the bar looked kind of creepy and like he was looking for something or someone. Try and steer clear of him." Curious to know who you should avoid you ask, "What does he look like?"

Looking around the room T slowly nods her head to the guy sitting in a semi light corner he looks about 5' 9" muscular build, black wavy short hair greased back. He was wearing a black button down dress shirt with blue jeans and a pair of very worn cowboy boots.

I stand there looking him over and I can't help, but think he looks very normal I guess I must have stood staring for too long. My eyes make contact with his and I feel a shiver run up my back and not in a good way. Quickly looking away I wonder if he thought I was into him because he had a sinister smirk on his face almost predatory.

Ridding my mind of these thoughts I look to Tanya, "I will definitely be staying away from him. He has a stalker vibe to him" I laugh not knowing what kind of vibe would be considered stalker-ish. "Ok well T I'll see ya going back to my corner" I chuckle and Tanya being the movie fanatic she is replies, "Nobody puts baby in a corner!"

Leaving on a good note my mood is somewhat higher than earlier. Alec sees me smiling and I see a twinkle in his eye at seeing me happy. An hour later I start feeling restless. Standing up to stretch out I start feeling uneasy as if I'm being watched. Shaking that feeling thinking _"Come on bells you're not the one on drugs stop being so paranoid, unless crazy runs in your family that would explain a lot!" _Shaking my head out of my inner ramblings and telling my brain to shut up… "_Okaaay"_…See I think I'm crazy.

Back to reality I shake the feeling of being watched and turn to Alec, "Hey DJ I'm stepping out for a minute got to get my homework that I left in the car, I'll just be a minute." Laughing at my name for him he replies, "No problem bells, I'll stay here ok?" laughing I nod my head and mutter "smart ass".

Heading for the backdoor of the club, I have to push it extra hard cause that cheap door sticks. The cold chilly air hits me and I let out a little yelp and started laughing for being so jumpy about some wind. As I make my way to the car its eerily quiet all you can hear is the sound of the wind as it whistles past you and the faint sound of the club music.

Still feeling giggly from being so jumpy as I'm walking to the car, suddenly I hear steps behind me I stop laughing and slowly turn only to discover it's the fat stray cat we all refer to as "Fat Daddy C" laughing I start talking to the cat, "FAT DADDY! You scared me!" I turn still laughing at how jumpy I've been tonight, "_Come on pull yourself together, crazy! Who you calling crazy, crazy! You do know your arguing with yourself? Shut it!" _

After my inner conflict I turn and continue towards the car hearing the steps I remind myself it's the cat, "Go away Fat Daddy", Then I feel hands on my shoulders and freeze because cats don't have hands. I'm turned by the hands on my shoulders and then I'm facing dark crazed eyes. The smell of cheap cologne, smoke and cheap booze invade my nostrils I flinch away from the smell.

Only he leans forward and whispers, "I wouldn't say I'm fat, but I wouldn't mind playing daddy to a sweet little thing like you." Fighting the urge to throw up I look into his eyes again only to have realization hit me, it's the same stalker from earlier! I'm shocked that Tanya was right and I was chastising myself for not paying attention to my surroundings.

He leans close to my ear and whispers, "Ahh so you do remember me, I knew you wanted me after staring so hard. I want you too." Shocked and scared at what could happen I did the only thing that came to my mind. I summoned my inner Mike Tyson and just bit his ear as hard I as I could. The taste of rust and metal invaded my senses I felt a sense of pride for defending myself. That was short lived as I heard a rush of wind then felt the searing pain across my face, it felt like my eye would explode.

"You fucking little bitch! You bit my fucking ear what the fuck is wrong with you! I was going to be gentle, but I can see you like it rough!" he smirks that evil smile. I flinch at his threat and his words, but you know me I don't know when to shut up so I reply, "Serves you right fucking pencil dick!" staring at me with eyes that looked void of any emotion he replies, "Oh you'll find out soon enough if I have a pencil dick, you little whore!"

As I'm about to yell for help I feel a rush of wind that felt like a jet turbine was behind me from the intensity of the wind and then in the blink of an eye the stalker vanished. I sit on the ground dumb founded I see only pitch black aside from street post which there are only two. Then I hear it, the sound of breaking bones, muffled screams and the sound of something gurgling.

Still in shock I don't move until I feel the pounding in my arm I look down only to find out that when stalker boy slapped me I slide on a broken beer bottle and said bottle cut from my wrist to the crease in my elbow. Just great I think to myself I start feeling woozy on the verge of passing out when I feel a pair of cold hard arms surround me.

I look up into a pair of honey-gold eyes and think "_I must be dying because this is definitely MY angel" _I hear chuckling coming from my angel, it sounded like the music they must play in heaven I thought. My angel leans down and whispers in my ear, "I'm no angel, Darlin" its only then I realize that stalker boy must've broken my already damaged verb filter.

My vision starts to get blurry and dark its only then I realize my nameless angel has ripped my sleeve from my favorite black long sleeved Led Zeppelin shirt I guess I whine cause next thing I know he's chuckling and replies, "Don't worry I'll get you another" I smile, then I feel something cold on my arm and think, "_Great now my arm is gonna have to amputated cause its lost all feeling…"_

"_Way to be dramatic why don't you take a look at what's happening…_

"_Good idea…."_

"_I know…"_

I look down to my arm only barely able make anything out from all the blood loss and I know I must be going crazy because he's licking my blood and I can see it closing my wound his tongue feels so good on my sliced arm that I barely notice a slight burning sensation its creating. Finally the nights events have me so exhausted that I just barely get the words out of my mouth, "Thank you, My angel" I sigh barely able to hear his chuckle when the darkness takes me….

"_Great Bella you fainted now we can't look at the angel or find out his name, but we could never forget that face. Blonde shoulder length hair pulled back in a low ponytail, that smirk that has you thinking he's up to something….and those eyes honey-gold that doesn't seem natural so he must an angel…My Angel"_

**A/N: **My VERY first fanfic please be gentle...Let me know if you like it and if I should continue with the story...Thanks and PLEASE review. Reviews make angels get their wings so come on :-)


	2. The Majors Goddess

**The Major's Goddess**

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyers owns I just play pretend with them

**JPOV**

My name is Jasper Hale Whitlock. I only use "Hale" as an alias when living with my adopted family, The Cullens. I stay with them for my "girlfriend" I say girlfriend and not mate because I know she is not my true mate. We are what would now be known as fuck buddies or a safe relationship, based solely on companionship. It works for us and our needs. I don't know yet what happens when you find a mate I just know we are not mates.

I digress, I am now out hunting the low life's of the city but seeing as I'm in Las Vegas I have more of a variety which is the whole reason for my little stay out here in the city. I live in Forks with my family for most of the time, but in order for me to keep a handle on my thirst and not be overwhelmed. I, on occasion, take a year to visit my true family Peter and Charlotte they are the reason I'm here now. For 11 months of the year I'm a "vegetarian" then I get a year break that the Cullen's aren't too happy with, but who's going to argue with the God of war.

Charlotte, Pete and I are on the prowl tonight. I prefer to hunt alone, so Char and Pete took to the other side of town because I tend to get very territorial when I'm running on pure instincts. I'm about to make a grab for my dinner, when I feel a strange sensation in my chest. I try ignoring it, but then it turns into a full blown pull now; ignoring the meal I had in mind I turn in the direction of the pull. Suddenly I feel a range of emotions from surprise, giddiness, caution then giddiness again.

Confused, I stop and wonder what in blue blazes that was all about...when I feel a burst of extreme confusion then a sudden burst of fear followed by a sense of pride. Hmm, I wonder who all these perplexing emotions belong to, I guess I'm about to find out. I'm kind of stunned when I'm led to a strip bar that almost looks abandoned 'cept for the fact that you can hear music. The sign outside doesn't work and there are no windows so I continue following the emotions out back.

As my senses are bombarded by the range of emotions, I'm taken back to memories best left in the past. I was a young major in the Confederate Army on a mission to Galveston. War had forced the women and children to be evacuated. Half way to my destination I come across a woman lying in the middle of the road. I jump off my steed approaching her, as I near she's suddenly disappeared. Ice cold hands grip me from behind as she whispers into my ear how I will be her major and greatest ally…

**(FLASHBACK)**

Instantly I'm on fire, burning from within I feel like I'm in hell, but as I try and open my eyes I find they feel glued shut. Then after what feels like an eternity the burning starts to dissipate then centers to just my chest, then it's gone. Had it not been for my military training I would be weaker, incapable of controlling my emotions. I had kept myself calm waiting for this hell to be over I knew I was still alive I could hear someone speaking to me, "Si mi guerrero, control your emotions" said a woman with a Spanish accent.

Soon after I awoke as a vampire, I found that I had the ability to control people's emotions. That came in handy as I helped Maria win here territories. Flash forward 5 years: We were the most feared coven in the South, which is how I came to know Charlotte and Peter more on them later. Maria was cold and heartless, but I was a man capable of adapting to my surroundings. She would, on occasion reward us with sex and blood when we pleased her or have us mauled by newborns when we disappointed her.

The sex she provided would suffice, but it was the blood she fed us that tormented my thoughts. She would bring children for us to feed off of and because of my ability I would feel their fear and dread. The worst part was listening to them beg and cry for their parents. To persuade me Maria would make mention of the fact that they had no one in the world to care for them because she had slaughtered their families and would tell me that I was doing them a favor because she would only toss them into the desert to die of starvation and dehydration, or until another vampire crueler than even she is would stumble upon them. I would knock them unconscious so I wouldn't feel their pain and then drink from them.

After she started feeding us children I released Char and Pete in secret, but because I had sired them they didn't want to leave me, I promised to meet them and only then did they agree to leave. They had also just become mated to one another. Maria had ordered them killed when it was discovered that they were mated. That is another reason why I had freed them. After 2 years I still remained with Maria when I decided I could just knock out the entire camp and make a run for it, as the camp was unconscious I started running and I caught the scent of two vampires I smiled because I knew it was Charlotte and Peter.

They came running beside me…

Laughing, I punch Peter he's wearing a smirk like he knows some big secret. Although I know he does, he's always claimed to not have a gift; in Peter's words he "just knows shit". They start telling me how I need to go to some diner and wait for a pixie looking woman with spikey black hair and that she will take me where I need to be until the time is right.

Looking at Pete dumbfounded I ask, "What time?" he just smirks and runs the opposite direction then yells "You'll just have to wait and see fucker!"

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Fast forward 50 years and I'm still waiting, for what… no idea, for who… no fuckin clue….

I'm brought out of my memories by the sound of someone speaking; I know it's a man and wonder why he would be having these feelings when I suddenly hear the second heartbeat. I realize the emotions must be coming from the second individual. So I step closer and I see her on the ground looking like a beautiful downed goddess about to beg forgiveness.

Anger sets in and my inner major starts ranting that she should not be begging anyone, but others should bow before her and beg the honor of looking upon her face. I sense the cretin as I watch the woman with chestnut colored hair so full and sultry, the depths of that deep chestnut brown reflecting all the radiance of the light with soft curls that looked like silk cascading down her back to her waist, I continued ogling.

She looked up, and I was all but lost in those Chocolate brown, soulful eyes that made her look sweet and sexy all at the same time. I was lost in her allure when the scent of her blood hits me and I start drooling not from thirst, but the desire to want to taste every delicious inch of her body. She smells of the finest strawberries and chocolate not appetizing to me now, but I was human once. Her smell is divine, fear suddenly slams into me and I'm brought back to why I was here in the first place.

I hear the disgusting vile things this vermin is saying to my Goddess. Instinct takes over I snatch up the man who would dare defile my Goddess with his vulgar words and even dream of laying his hands on her. Before I realize it I snap his neck, breaking his arms and legs in the process. Just for good measure I snap him in two with a sickening crunch I drop his body, all without getting a drop of blood on me. I don't want him defiling me with his filthy blood which is why I didn't drain him. I rush to my Goddess when I see her about to slam into the concrete.

I cradle her in my arms as she whispers something about me being an angel, if I didn't have super hearing I probably would have missed it. I smirk and tell her I'm no angel and I think to myself if she only knew what I really was she probably wouldn't let me hold her like this. I start scanning her body with my eyes checking for injuries when I see her right arm has a gash in it that's a pretty good size. I think to myself that can't be good for humans, my inner major starts rattling his chains begging to fix her. My instinct takes over and I realize I've ripped her sleeve off.

I hear her mutter something about it being her favorite shirt, "I'll get you another" I reply smirking and I wonder how she could be thinking about a shirt when she's close to bleeding to death. I start licking up her arm to seal the wound and I'll admit I wasn't having gentlemanly thoughts at the time, and that maybe I took a little extra blood not enough to damage her. I couldn't resist, when I'm in major mode it's hard to keep a handle on him, he's use to taking what he wants. Who can blame him when she tastes and smells as good as she does. It was like taking the best drug in the world, it made you feel powerful as if she held the power of heaven in her blood and then she starts moaning and what sounds like purring. It was getting hard to keep a handle on the major he was aching for his Goddess.

Suddenly I'm seeing pictures of a middle aged woman smiling warmly, dressed very modest standing in a kitchen cleaning with the smell of fresh baked cookies in the air. She was hugging another woman in a very familial way. As I looked closer I notice that they both have the same chestnut hair as my Goddess, without warning the picture changes. I see the same woman only now she looks worn like she is on the verge of death.

She's drinking liquor straight from the bottle has a mirror laid on the dresser with four lines of cocaine which she immediately snorts. Then she's suddenly on stage tripping over her 6in heels trying to be seductive and failing dancing topless in front of sweaty old men, dripping with lust and she looks lost. Almost as if she has no idea where she is, immediately I'm hit with shame disgust and pity. I look around and see my Goddess in a corner behind a DJ Booth her head hung in defeat.

Then just as suddenly as the visions hit they are gone and I realize that they must have been dreams or memories I look down at my sleeping Goddess. I become aware of the fact that I need to get her inside. I look around and notice the back door to the shady club is half open and wonder if maybe she works there, she doesn't look like the type so I carry her inside.

Loud music assaults my ears and the smell is enough to make my eyes water if they could, as I look around I notice it's the same club from my vision, a glance toward the stage tells me I'm right when I see the same middle aged woman grinding on some old guy nearly to lose her balance.

The bartender, a female notices me and is suddenly running towards me, "oh my god what happened?" she asks me, "I don't really know" I lie, "I just found her outside passed out." She has me carry her to the back dressing room after asking another bartender to keep up her side, we get to the back and I lay her down, Tanya I found out her name was goes to grab a blanket for my Goddess or Bella which Tanya called the beauty in my arms. I started telling Tanya some partial true story leaving out the part where I tore the guy to pieces. She instantly starts gasping for air saying, "That was the same guy that kept watching her and me all night" she started softly crying, repeating it could've been her, it should've been her. I stopped her there and told her that she couldn't have known what would happen to her she nodded then said she would get Bella's mother.

Several minutes later in stumbles this woman looking like death incarnate I internally groan "ugh" she introduces herself as Renee its slurred but I ignore it, what I can't ignore is that she never once glances at Bella and she keeps sending me a shit ton of lust I snap at her, "Is this your daughter?" She barely glances down and grunts, "yea" then suddenly laughs, "what happen she drink too much...I knew she liked the liquid fire" and she starts cackling I'm on the verge of growling and decapitating this woman, but I hold it in. It wouldn't be in good manners to tear her apart and my momma raised a gentleman, I still try and hold on to that human part of my life even if I am a vampire.

Tanya on the other hand couldn't and slaps Renee in the face yelling, "YOU STUPID, FUCKIN, BITCH! How dare you speak about Bella like that you know how sweet and innocent she is, she was attacked in the back of the building if you care at all!"

Renee suddenly stills and I feel nothing at first then regret and sorrow, worthlessness and self-hate pour off her and slam into me, she suddenly turns around grabbing her phone and starts dialing...it rings 3 times then suddenly a gruff voice answers "Chief Swan here"... "Charlie, its Renee"

...silence…

Then a sigh, "Yes, Renee what did you need ...I'm not giving you any more money. I've already sent Bella her child support and you know I put it in her personal bank account so you can't get it and I'm not supporting your habits so is everything OK...how's bells?"

Renee is silent...

Charlie starts panicking, "Hello, Renee did something happen is Bella OK? Where is she? How bad is it?" he starts firing off questions. Renee sighs then proceeds to tell Charlie how Bella was nearly assaulted and how a stranger found her laying in the parking lot...

…Charlie is silent…

He takes it all in then sighs sounding almost defeated, "I told you Renee, she would get hurt going to those places, but you wouldn't listen I begged you to let her move with me, but you wouldn't now this happens, do you want her to go through what you did? Getting raped and beat or worse getting gang banged like the night I found you on your eighteenth birthday, you were in the street naked, bleeding and disoriented? And you didn't remember anything up until a few years ago when you started your "bad habits"?"

...silence…

Renee whispers, "Take her Charlie, take care of her I'm wasting away and there are no re-writes for me or do-overs...I'm done Charlie"...he sighs, "I'll be there tomorrow morning have her things ready"

...**click**…

He hangs up on her. Renee hangs her head in shame, "Tanya can Bells stay the night with you I gotta go finish working then I'll go pack her things." "Sure" Tanya replies with that Renee walks back on stage. Tanya grabs Bella and she starts thanking me I simply nod my head and slip out the back while Tanya takes Bella to her home...I start running back to Chars and Pete's thinking just…"wow."

My thoughts drift back to my Goddess and how peaceful she looked sleeping and I can't help, but smile I reach the cabin on the outskirts of town that Pete and Char bought. I see Pete sitting on the front porch with that shit eating grin of his, that knowing asshole he never tells me anything, I think to myself...walking up to Pete I sigh, "You knew?"

He chuckles, "Yup"...I move to punch him but the asshole moves and he just smirks, "So how'd she taste" he asks...I sigh, "Like heaven"... "pussy" he mutters then takes off upstairs to Char where I hear her smack him and tell him he's not getting any lovin' for being so insensitive.

I laugh pleased and go to my room to read an old civil war book I picked up a couple of years ago as I'm reading I hear my cell phone beep. I remember I left it so I wouldn't get disturbed while hunting sighing I grab it cause it could only be the Cullen's. "Yes" I answer, its Alice. "Oh, Jazzy thank goodness you're ok" confused I reply, "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" after calming down she replies, "Well I couldn't see you anymore and I got worried…Come home Jazzy I miss you" she whines then she just has to throw in extra bullshit. "I can't see you anymore it's just black and when I do its just flashes it's safer to be home with us." With that my vacations over and time to head back to Forks and the she-devil also known as my girlfriend…

Sighing I remind myself I only have to stay awhile longer until my true destiny is revealed…I just hope Peter's knower wasn't wrong and whatever or whoever I'm waitin' on gets here already. I don't know how much more I can take of the shopping-pixie from hell.

**A/N: **Okay guys hope you enjoyed this chappie. I'm trying to get them out in a decent amount of time 'cause I know how much it sucks to have to wait like a month for a chappie to a story you add to alerts, so let me know your thoughts constructive criticism is always welcome and tell me where you'd like to see this story go or where you think its already heading thanks! ENJOY! ~~PLEASE REVIEW~~


	3. A New Day

**The Good, The Bad & Bella**

**A/N:** I own nothing! Stephanie Meyer owns all! _**Bold Italics: thoughts**_

There will more than likely be no Jacob in this story haven't decided yet not a big fan of Team Jacob sorry

**BPOV:**

I slip into darkness and all I see are the eyes of my Angel. All I feel is the wind as it softly caresses my skin… _**"Am I floating?" "Why do I feel like I'm flying?"…**_then I feel and sense nothing my mind is blank again…When I finally come to, I'm in a strange apartment suddenly I see T and she rushes towards me. "What happened?" I asked "You were attacked" she replies "Don't you remember anything?" I stay silent as I try and remember…all I see are the golden eyes of an angel. "No." I reply

"Well you're lucky that guy walked by when he did otherwise who knows what would've happened to you." Sighing I ask T where is my mom, she replies "working" "Figures, so what, am I staying here with you tonight or what?" T looks at me with a smirk and slowly replies "actually…" "Charlie's coming to get you; you're going to live with him from now on." Staring dumbfounded at Tanya "Really?" giggling she says "Yea!"

"Wow" is all I can say, for as long as I can remember Renee has never wanted me to go and live with Charlie even after he told her he wouldn't ask her for child. They had gone before judges' before but because Charlie was on call 24/7 they always denied him and he didn't have proof of Renee's little activities he didn't know what else to do he just let it go because he taught me how to take care of myself and her. Also I knew how to call 9-1-1 so that's always a plus (sarcasm).

I look around T's place and see my things packed already and I can't help , but feel like doing a little jig no more sleazy bars, no more dealing with strange men in my house, or having to wonder if I'm going to find Renee finally O.D'ing in the bathroom. Needless, to say I'm happy! I started feeling tired again and closed my eyes to rest when I hear someone calling my name, but I'm so tired I can't bring myself to open my eyes.

When I finally wake up I realize I'm in a moving vehicle frantic I look around only to find Charlie staring at me "Hey kiddo sorry, I tried waking you, but you were so tired I just carried you to the truck. I hope that's ok?" he asks shyly as he looks away towards the road "Yea, dad, that's fine" I reply smiling he keeps his eyes on the road "ok, Bells 'cause I've missed you" "me too, dad." We sit in comfortable silence all the way to Forks. I notice we're in his police cruiser which makes me feel secure. We're off to my new home and everything finally feels right.

**CPOV**

Bella fell asleep again, which I was glad for after what she's been through I'm happy she's getting rest. I could not believe it when Renee called me and told me what happened I wanted to rip her goddamn head off, but lucky for her my baby girl didn't get that hurt, so all I could do was be glad that she's still in on piece and still innocent. I remember all the court hearings and missed court dates on my part due to the fact that I had to work a lot.

Ultimately that's what curved the judges' decision on who Bella should stay with, I was devastated and so I threw myself into my work even more which I regret now. At least my baby had what she needed and I was secure in the fact that I knew Renee wasn't drinking it or snorting it.

As soon as Bella was old enough I taught her how to use her bank account and how to check it every once in a while to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be. I taught her to be self-sufficient as best as I could being a long distance dad is hard, but I'm gonna fix that now that I have her back even if it's only for two more years. I wake Bells up as we pull up to the driveway I'm nervous and hope that Bella likes her room.

**BPOV:**

I'm awakened by Charlie calling my name "Hey Bells it's time to get up, were home kiddo" groggily I open my eyes and smile at the house I remember from many years ago, before Renee decided she needed to spread her wings.

Charlie grabs my bags from the back of the cruiser and heads inside. "Hey Bells I setup your old room. I hope that's ok? I just replaced the bed; everything else is just as you left it." He says sheepishly, "Yea, dad that's fine" I smile. I head upstairs to put up my bags and look around the cozy room. It has a small old model computer in the far left corner by the window. The closet is in the corner across from the desk, the window is in the center of the room overlooking the front yard. And I also have my own bathroom which is a plus.

Looking at the clock on my nightstand I see its 5am, grabbing my clothes and head to the bathroom to dress for bed. Charlie knocks on my bedroom door "Hey kiddo, sorry I know you just got in, but I gotta head off to work. Are you gonna be ok alone?" I groan internally "Yea, dad that's ok, I'll be fine I'm just gonna go to bed anyway so I can be rested for school." "You can stay home tomorrow Bells there's no rush to get to school." I smile internally at his protectiveness it's nice to know someone cares.

"Charlie get to work I'll be fine, I've been getting to school by myself for awhile." I giggle "I'm sure it's still the same procedure." I hear him sigh and then chuckle "I just worry Bells, I am a cop after all." "I know dad, I love you I'll be fine" "Ok, kiddo Love ya" I hear him say as he's walking away. He's never really been openly affectionate, but he has his ways of letting you know he cares.

As I head over to my bed I hear a soft knock I know it's Charlie "Yea dad come in" "Hey kiddo I've been meaning to ask you, how you would feel about taking self-defense classes? Just so you can know that if ever you needed to you know you can defend yourself…Of course I'm always gonna try and be around, but just in case…"

I smile at his thoughtfulness "That would be awesome dad, thanks" I hug him and he just chuckles and tells me he's off to work, but not before giving me a cell phone and letting me know his number is already programmed into it.

I say goodbye to Charlie and head to bed for 2 hours to sleep. As I drift off, I begin dreaming…_ "I'm walking down a long dirt road when suddenly a snake appears, but this snake can talk "Hey little girl you lookin' for your daddy?" "No jus headin home" "Aww come on sweet thang, let me be your daddy" suddenly he lunges at me and has me by the throat. I'm struggling to scream when out of nowhere I see a cowboy with honey blonde hair and eyes to match and he wrangles that snake up. He jumps from his horse and heads towards me, but I can't see his face because the sun is right in my eyes "Hey Little Darlin, you a'right?"I'm about to answer this angel before me when I hear a loud bleeping in my head…_

**2 hrs later…**

I'm woken up by my alarm and I drag myself out of bed and to a quick shower.I try and remember my dream, but all I can remember is honey blonde and a southern accent saying "Darlin". I grab my Nirvana shirt a pair of my favorite worn jeans and my black chucks. I head down stairs and see a note by the table as I head to make breakfast, which consist of Capt. Crunch and milk.

_"Hey Bells, I left you my trusty old truck from my hay days, the keys are by the door had some new tires put on it for you. And if you want it, it's yours. Dad"_

Smiling I think just how much better my life is gonna be from now on. Looking at the time I realize I'm about to be late, so I rush through my cereal and grab my bag and keys. I'm off to another first day at school, but now it feels like this it. No more moving around to shady apartments, no more shady, creepy guys leering at me. I feel like I'm finally gonna be happy here.

Heading outside I see the old time worn Chevy and I smile because this is the car for me, it has character and I love it. I'll have to make Charlie a "thank you" dinner tonight because according to Renee cooking is not Charlie's strong suit. I hop in the truck and head off.

Arriving at the front of the school I'm shocked, I expected the typical huge High school building, but instead in front of me is a building probably half the size of your average high school. That's fine by me less places to get lost; I can't begin to remember how many times I got lost in your average high school.

Taking in a deep breath I decide it's time I pull up my big girl panties and just get this over with, I head to the office and give them my name, they give me my schedule and I'm off. First class is homeroom, I head into Mr. Molina's class he's also my Biology teacher which means I can just stay in my seat for next period.

Walking in I feel all eyes on me, but the ones I notice are those of a guy who looks like he should be on the cover of a magazine. He has reddish brown sex-hair and eyes that look almost golden. He also looks like he's in pain or about to throw up. I shrug it off and head towards the teacher then head to the back of the class.

As Mr. Molina starts talking I slip back into my dream and wonder what that whole snake talking thing was about and who that southern boy was when suddenly I hear the bell ring. I'm stunned back to reality only to find the emo pained guy staring at me. I stay sitting down and then I hear a muttered "just go" I look around only to find that Edward the only person left in class is coming towards me and for some reason he looks surprised to find me looking at him.

I shift uncomfortably in my seat and he sits in the empty desk next to me "Hi, I'm Edward" "Hey I'm Bella" I reply. "So did you just move here?" he asks "yea, why?" "Well this is a small school plus you have kind of like the deer caught in the headlights look to you" he chuckles and it sounds like wind chimes.

Curiously I glance at him and notice how golden his eyes actually are and I'm suddenly taken to what seems like a dream or memory of a southerner with golden eyes, and wonder if maybe my dream was some sort of fore-telling of the future because here before me is a golden eyed god minus the southern accent speaking to me.

Smiling I reply "yea, guess that would be noticeable" He chuckles and instantly I feel what I can only describe as lust or desire or something I don't know, but I'm drawn to him in some way. "Hey if you would like my sisters and I can show you around town, my father is Dr. Carlisle Cullen" I smile and can't help, but think how much his tone sounds like someone from the Middle Ages.

"Yea that would be nice, I just need to ask Charlie" "Charlie?" he replies, "Yea my dad..." he looks confused at first then replies "Charles Swan?" "Yes…Do you know him? I know you said it's a small town…" he chuckles "Yea, we all know Chief Swan" "Oh" is all I can say because I knew it was a small town I just didn't know it was that small.

"Ok well I'll let Charles know you and your sisters want to take me out" I giggle, He smirks and replies "Yea, I'm sure he won't have a problem with that" a little dumbfounded I reply "What does that mean?" "It's just that the Cullen kids are known for being very responsible around these parts" "ok, well it's good to know because I know Charlie wouldn't settle for anything less" he just smirks like he knows something I don't.

After Biology on my way to lunch I'm walking through the underpass that's outside I pull my sleeves up and notice the slightest glimmer on my forearm. I wonder why my scar is glimmering, but shrug it off as nothing more than just the inclement weather of Forks.

In the cafeteria I'm standing in line to get my lunch. As I'm grabbing my lunch this skinny girl with glasses walks up to me and introduces herself as Angela Webber. She asks me to sit with her and her friends and I do. While I'm there she introduces her friends Jessica, Mike, Eric and Lauren.

As soon as I'm introduced Jessica starts telling about the who's who of Forks High as well as the Cullen's and she almost seems like a woman scorned. Which is funny to me "The table over there behind you are Dr. Cullen's kids there all adopted and there also all together. The big burly guy with the curly hair is Emmett he's with the blonde beauty who looks like she just stepped off of Vogue Magazine and she's also a major bitch. The blonde guy Jasper who looks like he's in pain is with the pixie looking girl with dark spikey hair. And the guy with the reddish brown sex hair is Edward and he isn't with anyone because apparently no one here is good enough for him"

I laugh and look at Jessica and can't help, but feel her insecurities come through. And as I glance back at the Cullen table I can't help, but wonder or feel like they know what we're talking about and it's a bit unnerving.

As I'm looking at the Cullen's I can't help wonder why it is that all of a sudden it seems that I can feel people's emotions and other weird things…


	4. She's my secret

**She's my secret**

**A/N: **I own nothing. Stephanie M owns all I just like to play with her characters

**JPOV:**

Well I'm headed back to Forks and I'm pissed that my vacation is cut so short over that damn pixie, but before I even consider going back I let the Cullen's know I'm still going to hunt what I had intended in Vegas. I let them know I'd be doing my hunting in Seattle and if they had a problem with it they could always answer to the God of War. No one contested my decision and they agreed I could just use contacts to hide my red eyes.

After all no human would be able to detect the slight reddish hue in my eyes, especially those hormonal humans in high school and if they did notice they would be too scared to say anything.

After getting to Forks I head to Seattle for a quick hunt of some degenerate and head back home for some reading before school. We get to school on time as usual, right as I'm getting out of my Ford pick-up, obviously the latest edition due to the hyper pixie not wanting to be seen in anything less than the best. I hear a big clunker coming into the drive and a familiar pull I haven't felt since being in Vegas starts up again and wonder how that's even possible since Vegas is a ways away from Forks.

I smile at the truck 'cause it's something that I can see myself driving if not for the hyper…I'm lost in my thoughts of driving that down an old dirt road in my trusty old worn cowboy boots with my hair down, but since the hyper doesn't like my hair down I keep it tied up only to keep the peace and wait for my mate.

Then I hear the pixie say something about "She's your mate Edward" I look up and see my Goddess getting out of the old Chevy. I'm dumbfounded just standing there when I hear Alice again "That's why you feel like that Edward, it's the mating pull, that and she's also your singer." I try and suppress the growl that wants to come up because all I feel from Edward is lust, confusion and thirst.

I turn to him and ask him about it and all he says is he can't read her mind, she's just blank to him Alice suddenly pipes up and replies "She's your safe haven from your gift, she's your quiet place, the peace you've been searching for and couldn't find because of your gift."

I sigh and think "yea right, she's all mine and I'm gonna make her see that" I smirk to myself because I'm gonna make it almost impossible for her to resist me. And I don't play fair so I'm gonna pull out all the stops for my Goddess. I play to win and the Major never loses, I play dirty. As I'm heading inside I use my vampire speed to go inside the office to find out what her classes are and curiously enough all my classes are with her except for Homeroom and Biology which she has with Edward. Heading out of the office I see Alice and tell her I was checking what classes Bella has because she's Edward's mate I lie.

She replies, "Oh ok Jazzy your always looking out for us, but make sure and keep an eye out for her so no one else tries to claim her, she's Edward's." Knowing I'd be watching her regardless I suppress a growl and reply "Sure thing Allie" knowing she loves that little nickname.

I couldn't even concentrate on my first two classes I just kept thinking of all the things I wanted do to my beautiful Goddess and suddenly it was time for lunch and since we don't eat I was looking forward to third period which is Gym and I can't wait to see my beauty covered in sweat and panting, sadly I would not be the cause of that, but it will suffice for now.

Heading to lunch I grab a tray as usual and head to our table, I see my Goddess coming in with Angela Webber. She grabs her tray and heads to Angela's table with Jessica, Mike, Lauren and Eric.

All I feel from Mike is lust Eric has only friendly feelings towards her and I'm pissed! I hear Jessica giving Bella the rundown of the school and then she gets to our table and starts telling her our story and how we're all together, who's with who and all that. We start chuckling, too low for humans to hear when I see Bella looking our direction confused.

"Did she hear us?" Emmett asks, "No, it's not possible, she's only human after all." I growl at Rosalie confused she looks at me because I never growl at her and cover it up "Hey keep it down your talking too loudly, sis." I always get her with that. She smiles.

I see Bella laugh at what looks like maybe something she was thinking and smile internally. I feel curiosity come from Bella again as Jessica is letting her know all about us then we all hear Jessica say "That's Edward he's not with anyone I guess no one at this school is good enough for him." The only emotions I could feel from Jessica were insecurity and worthlessness. And some curiosity from Bella at what she was curious for I have no idea.

Bella suddenly bust out laughing and we all look at her confused because we know Jessica was talking about our relationships and Edward was the last one she mentioned. We all hear Bella say "That's ridiculous I mean look at you and Lauren…maybe he's gay?"

At the mention of Edward being gay we could not resist picking at him with Emmett being the loudest "So Eddie boy where is ?" I laugh and reply "Shut up Emmett, stop picking on him" Alice replies "Yea. Jazzy, always my protector." I smirk at Alice then reply "You know Eddie likes to keep him locked up and all to himself."

We all bust out laughing except for Alice and Eddie boy when suddenly we hear my Goddess say "It was a joke, now get off his back. I was just trying to make Jessica feel better about herself." Stunned I stop and just stare at everyone, but they didn't seem to notice when suddenly the bell rings, so now it's off to gym to be with my Goddess.

I head to gym and go straight for the locker room to dress, putting on my gym shorts and tee, I can't help, but wonder what that whole Bella thing was about in the cafeteria. I pull my phone out and text Alice.

"_So hey what did u think of Bella today lunch?"_

_ ~J_

"_What do u mean? I think she's cute nothing too special…Y?_

_**Allie Cat**_

"_Just curious did she seem odd in n-e-way 2 u?"_

_ -J_

"_Nope "_

_ **Allie Cat**_

"_K, just curious ttyl"_

_ -J_

"_K, Love u Jazzy"_

_ **Allie Cat**_

I put my phone up and don't even bother texting her back because she has gotten on my last nerve since coming back.

With that I wonder if maybe vampires can go clinically insane from love or over obsession 'cause how could I be the only who heard her? Shrugging it off I head towards the basketball court…

I can't wait to see Bella in her tiny gym shorts and tank because I've seen the uniforms they give these girls if that's what you wanna call it.

As soon as I'm in the gym all I feel is lust and I'm furious then I suddenly feel jealousy which I assume is coming from the other females and I smirk internally because they should be jealous of my Goddess, but back to the little shits checking out my girl. She's wearing tiny little booty shorts that come up to the bottom of her…well her bottom and a tiny tank that shows every curve of her sexy body. It takes everything in me to not rush up to her, rip her clothes off and claim her in front of everyone just so they know who she belongs to, but I know I have to bide my time.

The uniforms these girls wear could practically be considered underwear and I fight the urge to just slaughter the entire room including some of the females lusting after my girl.

Snapping back to reality I send all the little douchers watching my girl some lust directed at each other and the look of confusion on their faces was priceless, I must have been projecting my amusement because the whole gym broke out laughing. Bella was standing next to the cute, nerdy girl from lunch, Angela Webber.

The smile on my girl's face warmed my cold dead heart and I don't know why or how I suddenly noticed the raised scar on her arm that would be unnoticeable to everyone else, but me because I know how she got it. I smiled to myself when suddenly the coach announced it was time to run some laps.

I try running at average speed because my true speed would freak everyone else out, when I feel a gust of wind and look up only see my girl way ahead of everyone else and wonder how she could run that fast. It could almost, slightly be compared to vampire speed. I ponder that for a while, when Coach Birdie says it's time for volleyball. I head back towards the gym and see Bella and Mike are the only ones still outside. I stop and watch their interactions knowing that at any moment I would be ready to spring into action.

Like her own personal superhero, laughing at my own personal lame joke I hear Bella seductively call Mike back I feel his lust spike and immediately I'm pissed because Mike looks towards one of his friends and says "Told ya she couldn't resist me" and then do some sort of pinching motion with his fingers then high five each other "Hey Isabella, what's up?" he replies in what I assume was a sexy voice.

I see Bella lean towards him and whisper in his ear, I'm about to go into a rage and tear him to shreds when I hear her whisper his name in a most seductive voice that would have made me jizz my pants if she were talking to me, I'm about to rush over when suddenly…

**BPOV:**

During lunch Jess was still telling me about the Cullen's, "The big muscle bound, curly haired guy is Emmett he's with Rosalie the blonde that looks like she just stepped off of Vogue Magazine. Jasper the one that looks like he's in pain is with Alice the black spikey haired pixie looking chick. And then there's Edward he's not with anyone because apparently no one here is good enough for him" she chuckles.

I bust out laughing feeling all her insecurities, she stares dumbfounded and I realize I must have done that out loud so quickly I correct my mistake "That's ridiculous I mean look at you and Lauren…Maybe he's gay?" I say trying to recover she smiles and nods her head then turns and talks to Lauren.

I suddenly hear laughing and giggling I turn and see Edward has his head down and everyone else with smirks on their faces, so hoping I'm not crazy I whisper hoping they can hear me like I can hear them I say "It was a joke, now get off his back. I was just trying to make Jessica feel better about herself."

The bell rings and it's time for gym, I head to the locker rooms and change into these tiny shorts and tank that have me feeling a little too exposed, but I'm confident in my body I like the way it looks so whoever wants to stare can just no touching.

Coach Birdie announces it's time for track I sigh cause I've never been good at running, two left feet and all. As I start running I notice I haven't tripped and I'm not winded like usual so I kick it up a notch and by the time I realize it I'm done running and everyone is still behind. I'm not even tired yet so I wait and notice that Jasper doesn't look tired either.

Maybe he's a runner I think to myself, coach calls us into the court and says it's time for volleyball I'm heading over when I feel a pinch on my ass, I look around and see only Mike. Pissed off I call him over in my most seductive voice and hear him tell his friend how he knew I wanted him and they high five. He walks over to me and calls me "Isabella" like he even knows me that well, only close friends or family are allowed to call me that.

I whisper his name in his ear and I hear his heart rate pick up, I'm getting use to my little quirks so when he replies "Yes" shakily, I put my hand on his chest and slowly start dragging it lower I can hear his heart beating faster. I grab onto his little pecker and squeeze, guess he thinks its foreplay because I hear his breath hitch then I go in for the kill.

I squeeze harder and hear him whimper in pain and I slowly and venomously tell him "Grab my ass again and I'll tear your little pecker wood off, so that you won't be able to dip your wick in anything that moves…got it?" "Yes" he replies on the verge of tears "Yes, WHAT?" I feel this surge of power and dominance come over me so I squeeze a tab bit harder "Yes, MA'AM!" he cries I smile and release him "Good, now run along because your face his seriously making it hard for me not to punch it in" I smirk at him and feel empowered and domineering.

**JPOV:**

Watching Bella grab Mike's dick was almost too much for me until I heard the evil, vile, disgusting things she said to him I instantly went from six to midnight. I know, I have issues, but the things this woman did to me and the things she made want to do her were almost too much for me. She was so hot when she was being so commanding and the look in her eyes almost reminded me of myself when I let the Major come out and play.

I start walking up behind her as soon as I see Mike head inside with his balls in hand and smirk, I can see her stance change as if she knows someone is behind her and I wonder what is going on inside this fascinating creature's mind. I slowly come up behind her left ear and whisper "Ma'am, huh? Didn't peg you for one to be controlling, Darling" She turns and stares right into my eyes, but I'm not afraid she'll notice my red eyes because I have my brown contacts in so at best they would appear to be reddish-brown.

I can see the realization in her eyes as she looks at me then replies in her sweetest voice, "Well CULLEN, You don't know me, so don't presume to know what I'm like…Darling" and turns and walks away. I hate to watch her go, but I love to watch her leave. Just watching her ass sway in those shorts has me throbbing like a man who got his first taste of pussy…Time to hit the showers?...

I smile 'cause I love a woman who's not afraid to tell it like it is. I can feel her emotions more so than I've been able to feel anyone else's and she still pissed at Mike, but I also feel her amusement at our little interaction. I can't wait to see how close I can get to my little spitfire and see what other surprises she has in store for me…

**A/N: **Please review and let me know if you like where this story is heading and where you'd like to see it go…sorry no lemons today, but maybe if I can get enough reviews the next chapter will have a lemony goodness dream sequence… Thx love the revs…


	5. Let the Games Begin

**Let the Games Begin**

**A/N:** This chapter is gonna have some light lemony goodness. I own nothing. I also have no

Beta so please excuse any mistakes although I try and make sure it's all correct for you guys.I see I have lots of alerts to my story and so little reviews if you like my story please review it makes my writing faster and better when I know your loving what your reading…so please with sugar on top REVIEW 18+ only

**BPOV:**

As I'm walking away from Jasper I can't help, but smile because I think I was pretty awesome back there with the whole Mike situation. Then Jasper coming up behind me like that…oh that one is just too sexy for his own good and that accent could have panties dropping from here to Texas, of course I wouldn't let him know that though, he looks cocky that one. Besides he's attached to hyper, which I don't see how those two ended up together, they are total opposites from what I can tell she is into fashion, which is obvious from her Gucci bag and Prada shoes. Jasper looks more down to earth a man's man if you will; he looks like he would rather be out hunting, fishing or building something not shopping.

What do I know though I haven't really bothered to have decent conversation with him…yet, but that is gonna change because he seems like he would be an awesome friend or just fun to be around. Looking around I realize I'm in the gym and they already have the net setup, its boys against girls. As I scan the boys side I see Mike and I'm pissed all over again. I look over to the benches and see Jasper sitting down with some other guys that couldn't play because of the uneven number of boys to girls and he's smirking at me.

I smile and suddenly feel mischievous "Hey, Bella it's your serve" glancing at the coach she throws me the ball. I look towards Mike and he has that stupid smirk on his face, feeling even more annoyed if that's possible I bring the ball up and spike it as hard as I can straight at Mike's face. As soon as the ball was over the net you can hear it collide with his face, it was the crack heard 'round the gym and I see him pushed by the force of the ball about 2ft back. Stunned at the force of the ball I just stand there not moving or blinking _**"How was that possible, I've never been able to hit my targets let alone with as much force to literally push them back!" **_I'm brought out of my inner monologue by Mike's screaming "YOU BITCH! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!"

Shaking my head to clear it I glanced over at Mike and see all the blood on the front of his shirt while he's trying to stop the bleeding with his hands. I can't stop the satisfaction I feel and the smirk that slowly starts to spread on my face, I put on my innocent act and reply "Oops" I turn to head towards the locker room to change, but stop as I look at Jasper and see the wicked smile on his face. He looks almost pleased for some reason, I wink at him and just as I'm about to get to the locker room Coach Birdie walks up behind me puts her hand on my shoulder and hands me a slip for the principal's office.

Apparently wittle Mikey told her about our altercation earlier, but I'm assuming it was probably only my part in that altercation. I changed quickly, why prolong the inevitable and head to the office where I run into Edward and that pixie chick that I remember as his sister, but I can't be sure if Jess told me her name or maybe I just didn't listen. They are both just hanging out by the door, "Hey" I smile hoping they can't tell its fake because I'm not in the mood for conversation. Apparently they're not good with social cues, they just stand there…

Smirking like they are hiding some big secret, "Hey Bella, this is my sister Alice. Alice this is Bella, Chief Swan's daughter" he introduces us, "Hey" is my reply because I'm lost in thought as to what they could be hiding that has them smirking like a couple of creepy, weirdo's. I'm suddenly hit with so much rage that I almost think it's coming from me, but as I look around I notice Mike heading to the nurses office and he is shooting daggers at me it was one of those "if looks could kill" kind of things.

Looking straight at Mike I can't help but laugh and nod my head in his direction, he certainly got what he deserved. I see Jasper coming up behind Mike heading straight towards me laughing and tips his imaginary cowboy at me with two fingers smiling I wink at him 'cause I know what's got him giddy and I turn and head for my punishment. Alice suddenly steps between me and the door, but that's not what surprised me it was the fact that she looked absolutely shocked at the fact that I made her stumble backwards, but that's usually what happens when you step in front of someone who is walking. We collided.

Annoyed and frustrated already from all the events of today I huff "Yes, Alice did you need something?" and stare blankly at her. She just stands there silent for a minute when Edward nudges her, shaking her head she replies, "Oh, yea sorry I got distracted" she chuckles humorlessly "I see, are you usually easily distracted?" I ask with a straight face, she sighs and with a forced laugh she replies "Not usually, anywhoo…I was actually going to ask you if you'd like to come out with Edward and I. We're going to a movie and then a clothing Boutique …Please it'll be so much fun and it will give us time to get to know each other and SHOP at the same time!" she laughed almost manically.

"Wow calm down there Hyper! I'm up for watching a movie as long as it's a comedy, action or thriller I hate girly movies. And I do need to get some more clothes and boots that I've been wanting, BUT don't think you can try and dress me…matter of fact save me the trouble and don't even suggest anything. It's apparent we have very different styles."

I decided I was gonna lay my cards on the table right away and let her know that in no way, shape or form am I going to be up for playing "Bella Barbie". Obviously I didn't know her that well to pass judgment, but the look in her eye as she was telling me what she wanted to do it was apparent that she never heard the word "No" and was probably use to getting what she wanted from everyone, but new Bella is through taking crap from anyone so like me or don't like me it's no sweat off my back.

Staring at Hyper and waiting for her reply I glance at Edward and he has the same dumbfounded look on his face as Alice, tired of waiting for her reply I pull out pen and paper and write down my number. I place it in her hand and side-step Hyper and Emo as I head into the office of Mrs. Brady the principal.

After 45 minutes in her office and my version of how Mike was just mad that I ignored his advances tearing up and using my new found "abilities" I pushed as much sympathy as I could "I don't understand why he would lie like that and say that I threatened him, I would never touch someone's privates that's sexual harassment and Chief Swan, my dad taught me better than that. And the ball to the face was just a fluke check my records I've never played sports because it's a hazard to everyone else call my old coach he'll tell you" sticking my lip out and quivering it I can see I've won her over to my side.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry, I know how persistent hormonal teenage boys can be. I'll write you an excuse for 3 days off so you can take that time and relax I know how hard it must be moving to a new school after your ordeal, Chief Swan gave me the basic gist of why you moved out here so don't worry about it." she says as she leans down to give me a reassuring hug. "I'll call the Chief and let him know it was a misunderstanding, you're free to go home now I know how emotionally draining all this must have been on you." giving her my best puppy dog eyes I reply "Only if you're sure that would be bes.t"

She looks at me with watery eyes "Of course sweetie, do you need to call your dad?" perking up I reply "No thanks I have my truck." handing me the papers I grab my stuff and head for my truck when who do I see leaning against the doorway practically blocking my way none other than Jasper. He has that sexy, cocky smirk on his face, I roll my eyes "So where's Hyper and Emo?" he chuckles sexily and replies "Class, so darlin' where you off to in such a rush?"

"Well if you would kindly move, I was just about to head home" I smile sweetly "Oh I see hit and run huh? Well this spot is very relaxing, but I think you can squeeze by, lil thing you I'm sure you can" he smirks "Oh I know I can, but I would practically have to rub myself on you just to squeeze through" I smirk "Hmm, that is a pickle. Let me know what you decide, I'm gonna just lean back and relax for a lil while till I head out" he replied nonchalantly.

Looking around I realize we are the only ones not in class "So where you off to?" "Well now darlin' that depends…You hungry?" just as I was about to reply my stomach decides to speak up with a loud growl. I could feel my face heat up and I know I was probably as red as a tomato so I look down embarrassed when I feel a hand on my chin it's slightly cooler than my skin, but I've always run hotter than most people I knew.

Jasper's hand on my skin felt like heaven to my overheated skin, he lifts my chin to look at him and smiles coyly "I'll take that as a yes Darlin'. Ladies first." He replies with a sly smile, but never moves out of the way so I decide if he wants to play that I'm game, but I play to win so I'll call his bluff first.

"Oh why thank you kind sir, you truly are a gentleman" I say in my best southern girl accent. I slowly move to squeeze in pass Jasper and the doorway so I take off my bag, I cross one leg over his and start moving when I get an idea to call his bluff, I pretend to stumble so now I'm lay right on him, chest to chest and he smells like leather and sandalwood with just a hint of lavender, I take breath trying not to make it obvious that I'm smelling him. My eyes close of their own accord and I feel him lean down and whisper in my ear "You can smell me all you want as long as you let me take you out." I can feel his cool breath tickling past my ear and it sends shivers up my spine, forgetting I was still practically laying on him my body shivers against his, it feels like tiny vibrations running between both of our connected bodies.

I feel his breath fan across my face as he lets a small moan escape his lips. I'm brought out my ecstasy by the fact that there is a noticeable bulge pressing into my stomach. As happy as it made me to know I had this effect on him it didn't seem right, seeing as how we're in the middle of school plus it was harmless flirting nothing more.

Not wanting to make the moment weirder or maybe to just make it weirder I look into his reddish-brown eyes smile shyly and ask "Is that a gun in your pocket? Or are you just happy to see me?" The look of shock and horror on his face was priceless I couldn't keep me face serious and just busted out laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. I never laughed so hard in my life that tears came out.

Jasper just stood there gaping like a fish, I waved my hand in front of his face "Hello Cowboy, anyone in there?" shaking his head he looks at me with bewildered eyes and starts laughing suddenly it freaks me out a bit, but at least now he's not blocking the doorway. "Well Miss Bella, I must say you are a real treat, and very sneaky with your sharp tongue and wit. I might have to hang out with you all the time, my little spitfire."

He winks at me and I blush "alright enough sweet talk I need some grub and this cowboy looking fella offered so…" I reply shyly. He holds out his arm for me "Ma'am" he nods his head and we start walking outside, then I remember my truck. "Are we driving our own cars? And where exactly are we going?" I wish I would have asked before I agreed to go out on this lunch date, shrugging my shoulders I decide it doesn't matter new Bella is going to start being free spirited! Also on a side note I need to stop referring to myself as "New Bella" it's kinda weird…

Jasper winks at me "Oh no darlin' your riding with your cowboy and don't even think about trying to weasel out of this lunch date" he replies smirking at me. "Date? I'm sorry I don't recall being properly asked on a date, I remember you asking if I wanted to eat and I do. But date…hmm I'm not so sure." I say nonchalantly as I look around deliberately ignoring Jasper's gaze on me.

Suddenly I feel a gust of wind and instantly he's right in front of me nose to nose, I can smell the sweetness of his breath it's intoxicating, like the sweetest perfume. I fight the urge to close my eyes and moan, "Oh, really is that the game you wanna play? I don't think so…wanna know what I think. I think you want it…you want it fast…you want it hot…and you want it now… don't you?" he's speaking in soft, sultry tones. I'm stunned silent, I can feel the moisture starting to pool in my panties. I almost wish I wasn't wearing them, and then I see his nose flare and take a deep breath; he almost looked like he was sniffing the air.

My mouth is suddenly dry; I lick my bottom lip and can't help but pull it between my teeth and slowly bite down on it. A small moan escapes my mouth and right as I'm about to close my eyes, suddenly he backs up quickly and says "C'mon darling I know you're thinking about that hot, fast food. I heard you're stomach growling in there" he smirks at me. He knows what he's doing; well two can play at that, game on!

"So my southern belle, are you ready?" I giggle at his nickname for me. "Oh you can give me a nickname and I make one for you and you laugh in my face? I must say I'm a little hurt." He attempts to look hurt and bows his head down, he looks too cute I walk past him and rub his arm "Aww come on you're my big strong Cowboy…so giddy up…I need to get some meat in me" I turn as I let the last words slip out to see his face light up and speed up behind me.

"Follow me in your truck, while I drive mine home and park it. Then you can take me anywhere." I wink at him and hop in my truck while he just kinda stands there staring at me. Rolling down my window I reply "Giddy up Cowboy, I have needs!" He practically runs to his truck and jumps in as I start heading on home.

We arrive at my house and luckily Charlie still isn't home, but he already let me know he'd be working until 7:00 pm. Glancing at the clock on my phone I see it's only 12:30 and suddenly remember I only had a quick breakfast this morning. I decide to head inside and leave Charlie a note in case he should happen to come home and I'm not there yet.

I hop out of my truck and lock it up not that anyone would wanna steal this clunker, "Hey Cowboy I gotta go inside and write my dad a note in case you decide to kidnap me he'll know I'm safe" I laugh. He just stares at me unmoving and in thought "what's up?" I ask he blinks "Oh, just planning out my kidnapping, and how I could have my wicked way with you." He smirks and winks, "No need for that Cowboy, all you gotta do is ask nicely and you can have whatever you like." I turn and try and put on my sexiest walk by swaying my hips, looking over my shoulder I call "You comin' Cowboy?"

As I head towards the door to unlock it I thought I heard Jasper say "You have no idea how close I am." I turn and stare as he's walking up "Did you say something, Cowboy?" looking surprised he replies "Nope" popping the "P" I stand there for a minute feeling him out and I could feel lust, desire and hope, I wondered why hope. Shrugging it off we head inside; "Make yourself at home I'll be right back." You could feel the electricity in the air from all the sexual tension, but he's with Hyper so it's just harmless flirting…nothing wrong with that right?

"Hey Jasper, would you like anything to drink?" I ask heading towards the kitchen, he just stands there like he doesn't know what to say. Laughing I tell him "It's ok Cowboy I don't bite; it's just a drink not a night cap, close the door behind you. Charlie's not here!"

Between all the flirting and innuendos I haven't really been paying attention to his emotions, so taking a deep breath I close my eyes and try and sense his emotions. I pick up lust, desire, a longing and a thirst for something. I'm so lost in Jasper's emotions that I don't even realize when he's standing behind me and suddenly it's like his body is pulling me to him, so then I have my back pressed against his chest and I can feel the coolness of his breath gently rolling down my neck to my ear.

"What are ya doin', Darlin?" he softly whispers and his lips gently graze the shell of my ear, he places his hands on my shoulders and caresses my arms downward at an achingly slow pace. I push myself back against him seeking his body, I can feel his arousal and suddenly I feel myself gushing in my panties. "Mmm…you smell good enough to eat, Darlin" he says in what almost sounds like a purr or growl.

No longer caring whether or not he can hear me, a moan escapes me as he starts nuzzling my neck from behind. He suddenly turns me around and were face to face, grabbing me by my waist he lifts me onto the counter and is now standing between my legs, and in a gentle whisper he says "I'm sorry, Darlin' I've been wanting this all day." He slowly lowers his face until we're nose to nose and gently presses his lips to mine. His coolness pressed against my overheated skin it was almost too much to take and I moan loudly as I place my hands on the nape of his neck pulling him into me and what started off sweet quickly grew in passion.

It was hard staying focused on not getting carried away with Jasper's hands on my waist pulling me into him and my nails slowly running through his hair, but the way his fingers were slowly caressing just below my shirt and his hardness pressing in between me I was like a woman starved of air and I needed more, I needed it all.


	6. The Inevitable

**The Inevitable**

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay in writing this story, kind of got distracted by RL. I'm back now so let's get some reviews going ppl going to try and post at least once a week, but reviews DO help me write faster ;-) Going to be some definite lemony goodness here 18+ ONLY!

**: Alice and Edward somewhere out in the woods:**

While Alice and Edward are out hunting together, something they do often only because they consider themselves more siblings than the rest because of their gifts, Alice asks Edward if he noticed how Bella smelled differently than the other humans and he replies with a shrug and "I don't know" he is more interested in catching the best deer out there. After coming into contact with her at the office Alice noticed her scent and she tells Edward how her smell and her attitude remind of her someone she knows but she can't quiet put her finger on it. "I don't really care who she reminds you of Ali I just can't wait to have her all to myself. Her untainted body and blood is enough to make me want to ravage her, but I won't she's too weak she could never handle making love to someone like us!" he replies in disgust. They continue on with their hunt while Alice continues to try and remember who Bella reminds her of.

**: Meanwhile back at Bella's house:**

Sitting here on this cold counter top with this perfect cowboy standing between my legs it makes my life seem not all that bad like I could make it through anything. I part my lips, letting his tongue explore my mouth and kiss him back hungrily. I run my hands over his body, exploring the hard planes and feel his strength as he moves against me and it thrills me knowing that I have this kind of effect on him. It is beyond anything that I have experienced although I have much to learn and hopefully my cowboy is willing to teach me.

I'm shocked and amazed by how much I want him. I feel like I would do anything to have him touch me everywhere."God, Bella," he hisses against my lips, as I bring both hands to fumble with the buttons on his shirt. "Is this okay?" He laughs in disbelief at my question. "So help me, Bella. If you don't touch me I'm gonna burst in my pants!" I giggle and unbutton his shirt but I don't remove it and slowly trail my fingertips up his abs to his hard chest then drag my nails slowly back down to the edge of his pants and place the tips of my fingers in his pants and pull him towards me and I trail my hands down the slope of his back to clutch at his hips.

I can feel his hot breath huffing against the skin of my shoulder and the coolness of his breath against my overheated skin sends shivers up my spine. He trails soft wet kisses up the side of my neck to the line of my jaw until finally he gently presses his soft lips on mine, his soft tongue seeking my own. He taste of the sweetest honey and I can't help the moans that escape me, but I've given up trying to stop them and just give into what I'm feeling and I let my emotions flow through us. I grab his soft blonde hair and aggressively pull him into my kisses that are now desperate for him.

I shamelessly start grinding my very wet center into his erection, although I'm a virgin I know the logistics of what to do when you're aroused. I hear a growl and then I'm being lifted, I wrap my legs around his waist and feel his hands roughly roam down my ass gripping almost painfully, but a welcomed ache that only arouses me even more, a small rumble erupts from me and suddenly we're upstairs on my bed. With Jasper on top of me I gaze up at him and I feel our souls connecting, the intense look in his eyes; I could see all the desire and want that I'm feeling reflected back at me. Suddenly we are in our own world, everything falls away and only Jasper and I exist.

We are nothing but a mix of roaming hands touching every part of each other's bodies; I feel like I am at my breaking point it's all too much I need more from him. I grab his shirt and rip it in two; flipping him over I'm now on his lap with my very turned on cowboy staring bewildered right into my eyes with his almost black eyes that seem to be staring right into my soul. Grabbing his hands I slowly drag them up my thighs to my waist and up to my breast, staring into his eyes I smirk and reply "do it" and suddenly my shirt is ripped off he grins "Don't worry I'll get you another" I start to wonder why that suddenly sounds familiar, but I'm brought back by the throbbing bulge grinding into my sweet spot, throwing my head back I moan.

Leaning down I place soft kisses along his neck and shoulder; I bury my face into the crook of his shoulder and press my teeth into his skin leaving a slight mark. I start slowly licking a trail all the way down his chest to the edge of his jeans and roughly palm his cock; I grin evilly at him and start unbuttoning his pants. His strong hands are at my waist caressing my lower back, his fingers dipping ever so slightly in my jeans.

When I reach his underwear I slide my tongue tantalizingly along the top edge, back and forth, tickling the line of hair below his happy trail with each pass until he moans and clenches his fingers in my hair. I lift my head and meet his very frustrated gaze, grinning seductively. Very slowly, almost painfully, I remove his underwear, lifting them very carefully over his swollen cock. He shifts so I can slide his briefs down his legs and remove them. Then I push his legs apart, an uneasy and excited feeling suddenly hits and I know I'm making him feel suddenly very exposed but unbelievably aroused, I can tell by the look of surprise and the pre-cum that's suddenly gushing out, sliding lower I move in between his opened legs.

The breath that he's been holding is released in a gasp as I lick a straight line from his balls to the head of his dick. I repeat the action and his he fists the blankets as he grabs at my hair. I don't mind his rough grip in my hair, but I'm afraid that he'll pull more than intended by the look on his face. I keep licking at his cock at the same rough speed being sure to put enough pressure, until he cries out and pushes his hips up, desperate for more. I then slip my hand around him and grip the base of his dick, and start with a few pumps at a time and then finally lower my mouth onto the head of his cock.

My lips and tongue work the head of his shaft, swirling and dipping in to his slit and teasing the sensitive underside. I slowly drag my free hand up his thigh and use my fingers to massage his balls and press at the skin behind his sack until I feel his balls tighten and the head of his cock suddenly swell I guess accidently walking in on Renee watching all those porn flicks actually paid off.

"I'm close…" he whispers hoarsely out, feeling the need to warn me.

I start sucking harder, taking him deeper and swallowing as his cock starts to pulsate against my tongue. A warm fluid erupts from him that's as sweet as his soft kisses and I'm suddenly having flashes of a life I've never known; a war that's seems to be from ages ago, a life of torment and suffering and a name…Maria. I'm suddenly standing in a mirror, but this time it's not me…its Jasper…shocked and confused I gently pull off and stroke him, softly licking the last of the drops from the head of his cock as he comes back down to earth.

I take my time, discovering the texture of his cock with my fingers and enjoying the musky scent of him before I use my mouth to gently place a soft kiss. He's patient, propped up on his elbows watching me as I find out how to make him come back down to me…and make him all mine.

The sounds that he made as I licked around the head of his dick were enough to make me come undone and those sounds are what my fantasies are going to be made of now. I'm ruined for all men just by his moans. Smiling up at him I reply "You ok there Cowboy?"

Grinning he suddenly flips me over "Oh I'm fine, but you won't be in a minute my bell" and suddenly my jeans are gone and slowly he slip my panties off and spreads my legs open for him, leaning down he takes a deep breath inhaling my scent and I hear him mumble "exquisite" my core is dripping wet imaging all that he could do to me and all that I want him to do, looking up he smirks "Oh don't worry darling, I'm all for give and take and right now it's my turn to take."

Dipping his head between my legs he places soft kisses on my inner thighs while softly dragging his cool tongue along my thighs, moaning I shake my head side to side I whisper his name. "Don't worry darling, I aim to please" and softly he spreads my lips and places soft wet kisses on my clit, moaning a shutter racks my body its better than I could have imagined…my imagination never felt this good "Oh Jasper…" I run my fingers through his golden hair and it feels silky smooth between my fingers.

He grabs me by my waist and lifts my hips up to him and I have a perfect view of him as he gently flicks his cool tongue on my clit and starts sucking on it the noises he was making were enough to make me cum he grins evilly at me "Not yet darling" achingly slow he drags is tongue down to my opening and starts pumping in and out moaning like it's a five star meal "Oh god, Jasper your driving me insane! Your tongue feels amazing…" smirking I can feel his cockiness "You ain't seen nothing yet darling"

As he's fucking me with his tongue he drags it up to my clit placing kisses and sucking…I didn't even know that could feel so great suddenly I feel an intrusion in my center and look down in time to see him gently insert his fingers into me "Jasper…I've never…" "It's ok darling I know, trust me I won't breach any barriers" he replies in a jokingly way trying to make the awkward moment pass and he's back on my clit suckling and gently licking as his fingers work their way in and out.

I can feel that familiar feeling welling up in my center and slowly radiating out to my limbs and a warmness that spreads all over. I feel that string in my center, that string connecting my center to my mind and it's agonizingly tight and becoming tighter I don't know how much longer I can hold out until he whispers "Let it go, Darling. Give me everything…" with that my world came down and I was everything and nothing, here and nowhere the tight string exploded into a bright light of euphoria a stolen piece of heaven brought down to me by my Jasper…my angel…suddenly I see his face in what seems like a dream, but I know it's not because it's the night in the alley the night Renee gave me up…but why would he be in Las Vegas then here and not say anything to me…Something was not adding up. What was he up to? What's his game? So many questions and no answers…at least not now…right now he needed to leave until I could figure everything out.

Jumping up out of bed naked from the waist down I practically yell "It was you, you were there in the alley…" he doesn't reply he just sits there almost in shock "You need to leave…I need to leave…You need to leave now" my thoughts are all fumbled considering the fact that maybe his whole family was trying to play the new girl or see who could bang the new girl…what kind of sick twisted family is this…

"Bella, please calm down what are you talking about?" he asks slowly approaching me, but I'm furious at all the things running in my head that when he approaches and touches me a loud growl escapes and I push him across the room without touching him. I'm shocked, but I'm more pissed off I grab his pants and throw them at him "LEAVE NOW!" I growl still lying on the floor he grabs his pants and starts putting them on "Bella, please listen. Let me explain" I stop moving and menacingly turn with bared teeth "Explain WHAT! How you and your family played me? How you were going to pretend you never met me? How you would have fucked me and let me believe we never met before?" "Please darling, it's not like that" and he places his hand on my shoulder "Don't touch me…ever!" I place my hand on his chest and I push him into the wall across the room causing a dent in the shape of his body.

I can feel the shock and surprise coming off of him in waves just slamming into me "STOP THAT! Stop throwing those emotions at me its pissing me off more!" I scream stunned he steps forward "I'm sorry Bella, I'll go now. I hope you'll let me explain soon" and with that he's gone and I'm standing there alone and half naked and all I feel from him is remorse which makes me feel even worse than I already do. I throw on some pajamas and lay down in my bed and slowly cry myself to sleep because I really liked him a lot!

_**(Bella's dream)**_

_**I'm walking down a long dirt road when suddenly a snake appears, but this snake can talk "Hey little girl you lookin' for your daddy?" "No jus headin home" "Aww come on sweet thang, let me be your daddy" suddenly he lunges at me and has me by the throat. I'm struggling to scream when out of nowhere I see a cowboy with honey blonde hair and eyes to match and he wrangles that snake up. He jumps from his horse and heads towards me, but I can't see his face because the sun is right in my eyes "Hey Little Darlin, you a'right?" he looks like an angel only it's not…its Jasper? The dream feels like déjà vu only it's not I've heard these exact words spoken to me before…suddenly I'm back in Las Vegas in the alleyway of one of the many strip clubs Renee worked for and a dark shadow approaches and is about to attack when out of nowhere he's suddenly gone and Jasper is whispering into my ear…"Bella…" is faintly whispered…"Bella!"…hmm how weird it's getting louder…"BELLA!"…**_

_**(End dream)**_

I'm jostled awake only to see a frantic Charlie leaning over me "Hey Bells you ok? I heard you crying and was trying to wake you. You ok kiddo?" "Yea dad just a bad dream about nothing…typical girl stuff snakes attacking angels rescuing damsels in distress and whatnot" I giggle shaking his head he replies "Girls…so sensitive" he smirks "I brought some pizza home I wasn't sure you'd be up for cooking and since I suck at it…pizza it is." I chuckles and heads downstairs. I decide I need to talk to Jasper and find out what's going on, but not just yet. I'll let him sweat it out I giggle and head downstairs for some snackage.

**A/N: So guys let me know what you think about this chapter and where you'd like to see it go and reviews and love make me type FASTER so come on show some love! Sorry for any mistakes…still don't have a beta…**


	7. What Now?

**"What now? **

**A/N: Ok I'm back sorry for the delay RL can be such a drag heehee:-P On with the show! **

**CPOV:**

It's been a long day at work all these weird calls coming in about giant wolves I don't know what these kids are smoking, but they need to chillax...that's a "new and hip" word the kids are saying now right? Aaand I'm talking to myself again..."AAHH!" That's coming from Bells room rushing up there I burst into her room only to see her asleep. I softly call her name so as not to rouse her too suddenly and I get nothing figures she always was a heavy sleeper "Bella, Bella!"...BELLA! She jumps up and wouldn't you know just some typical girl stuff, I head down and order that pizza also gotta remember to pick something up nice for Bells birthday it's this Saturday and seeing as it's Wednesday I better get a move on, this is one of those times that I'm glad she doesn't have preference, but I know my Bells likes antique looking things can't imagine why for the life of me...I digress...let's get that pizza here.

_While I place the order I can help, but think to myself how good it's been having Bell's around, but I got the strangest call from her coach earlier today something about her having been in an altercation with that Newton boy Mike never did care much for him with those beady eyes, _I smirk at my own thoughts. At least I know she's safe and can handle herself out here, only dangerous thing here is the wildlife 'cause all these school boys know she's "Charlie or CHIEF Swans" daughter I made damn sure of that…

I look at the stairs contemplating whether to climb then or not…I choose not I'm damn tired chasing "giant wolves" in these darn woods ha! Some people, "Bell's pizza here…Come and geeett iitt!" I chuckle at my own joke…It's a good thing I have a good sense of humor otherwise I'd…well…I'd suck "I made another funny!" I laugh just as Bella rounds the corner "Are you laughing at your own jokes again, old man? And talking to yourself I see" she smirks "Watch it kiddo, you should see all the hot mamas that want this old man" I wink

"Eww, Charlie…really you went there? I was only joking…gosh dad way to scar your ONLY daughter for life! Notice my emphasis on only so…yea" she says trying to keep her poker face on, but I can see that smirk trying to sneak up on her, "Oh my deepest apologies Princess Isabella I meant no impertinence" I say as I bow and slowly back away she burst out into a fit of giggles and I know it's because I used to call her Princess Isabella when she was three and every time she thought I said something wrong she'd scowl at me and say "Not wight, Chawlie" and pout her little bottom lip…lost in memories…I smile

"Earth to Swan, Come in Swan…" I here Bella giggle, shaking my head I smile and imitate radio static "Read you loud and clear Command Center…Over" grabbing our pizza finally after all the goofing off and still laughing over our moment in days of our lives we sit down to watch the greatest goofs in sports history since I know she doesn't like sports-sports so something in the middle is good.

"So, how was school?" I ask as I take a bite out of my second slice…I wait for a response this outta be good Bella was never one for "The whole truth and nothing, but the truth" kinda girl I smirk and she is the reason I can always tell whether the motive behind what was done was to help someone or hurt someone. "Hmm?" she replies feigning like she hadn't heard me…"School? How was it? Anything INTERESTING happen?" emphasizing the word interesting…

Bella sits there with the "deer in the headlights" looks and shovels a whole bunch of pizza in her mouth and replies "Hmphf…you…Knowits…schfools…." She smiles innocently "Alright cut the crap Swan your Coach called me" I laugh she nearly chokes "Why you gotta be sweatin' me Chief" she smiles "There was a situation in gym…" she says I roll my eyes did they not get the memo about Bells and balls or running or…pretty much anything physical I laugh chucking a piece of pizza crust she says "I know! Anyway I handled it…I am a Swan after all AND the Chiefs daughter I got this pops" and she…winks at me definitely a Swan I smile "That's daddy's Princess" I smile "Unless you started it?" I say in my Chief mode as Bella so aptly refers to it scowling she retorts "In all my 17 years of life…" I interject "16 years" she pauses with her scowl still in place and slowly starts "Ok…16 years! Have you ever known me to start it as you so swimmingly put it" bashfully I smile and give my I'm sorry face "I know Bell's it's my job to make sure people are safe and not causing problems, you know this baby girl…forgive me?" feigning irritability she suddenly gets up and stands in front of me with her hand on her hip and bends down and give me a kiss on the forehead then stands up and smiles.

"Don't I always, Chief?" and winks "Gonna head up and do some homework since you already all the gory details I don't want to have to repeat again them again then gonna hit the hay, "Night Dad" "Goodnight, Bells…oh and by the way I'm still miffed you gotta stay home 3 days from school bet you got them with your little puppy dog eyes didn't you?" feigning innocence she puts her hand to mouth and retorts "Oh no daddy I'd never do that?"

I bust out laughing "Get your butt to that room and study girl. I know you all too well with your oh no daddy, you laid it on too thick I might have believed you…" giggling all the way upstairs I hear her holler that was the point "Chief!"

**BPOV:**

Still laughing from my interaction with Charlie I sit at my computer and just bs you know the usual check my Facebook for any new drama check my email get and look at my junk email you know they sometimes have some pretty interesting things in there, but mostly singles websites I giggle to myself at my own lame inner monologue.

An article in my junk email catches my attention **"How to tell if you've been visited by the Supernatural"***

"_Eh, why not I'm bored and there is nothing new on Facebook, plus I love good fiction" _I think to myself skimming over the article I spot a few things _"yada, yada, yada UFO's yada, yada Angels & Demons, oh werewolves ok some ancient stories actually pretty interesting something Quiell…I don't know, but happened here supposedly sweet and I thought this place didn't have character" I smile at my inner workings "Ok shape shifters were the native people here in Forks had a treaty with "The Cold Ones" huh? Could this article get any more confusing…"_

"_Oh here's a hyperlink to another article about THE COLD ONES. Yada, yada ok so they're Vampires hmm…really interesting…ok "cold to the touch, have red eyes and some have been know to have golden eyes" hmm like my angel…I mean Jasper the a-hole I'm still mad obviously…anyway "they don't age and drink either the blood of people hence the red eye color or the blood of animals hence the golden eye color. They are really strong and really fast and can turn people by biting them and transferring their venom into the intendants blood stream can be VERY painful and their skin shines like diamonds in the sun. If you suspect that Vampires live in your area give us a call at (555)666-VAMP and for a small fee of $200 my team and I will gladly pay a visit and confirm what you suspect"_

"_What are they serious?! People actually pay for this? Testimonials really "Mrs Meyers really helped she confirmed that I did not in fact have a vampire living next door which is a relief because now I can let my 5 children outside to play without fear of them being drained of their blood or becoming bloodsuckers themselves!" OMG!" _I busted out laughing rolling laughing tears streaming down my face laughing fell outta my seat ON THE FLOOR laughing "Now what are your 5 kids gonna eat you gave away $200 to tell you NO! You don't have a Vampire living next door!" I hear a throat clear behind me and turn slowly only to see Charlie standing there looking kinda scared and he slowly replies "You feelin' alright Bell's I heard you scream…again…and I come in to find you here on the floor talking about giving a vampire $200…You sure you didn't hit your head in that scuffle at school?"

Trying to keep a straight face, but pretty sure I'm failing since it looks like Charlie is having a hard time not laughing at me also and I reply "Uh yea dad just reading some good sci-fi comedy…its gut busting!" I laugh again and immediately stop "Oh and dad not I didn't hurt myself…can't say the same for Mike though." I smirk "Alright well, get back to work then" he chuckles and closes the door.

"Crazy girl" I hear him chuckle in the living room and that reminds me of all my heightened senses _"Ok well I'll look that up AFTER I finish my sci-fi comedy here…Let's see ok testimonials…huh only one. Vampires must be hard to come by" _I giggle quieter this time and continue my inner workings of this ludicrous, albeit entertaining article.

"_Now a word from Mrs Meyers"…this outta be good "Hello and thank you for your interest in the Supernatural; however it is that you came to our article...we thank you. Now onto the lesson at hand recognizing a Vampire aside from the tips provided earlier in the article Vampires also have heightened senses they can hear better, see better and even have a better sense of smell than us. They also have a sweetness in the way that they smell, but most importantly their eyes turn black as coal when they need to feed or their "hunger" is taking over them so be warned this is not childs play. These Vampires are at their most lethal when they need to feed."_

Now she has my attention this all sounds vaguely familiar, I should see what else she has to say _"Now onto our next subject How to recognize if you've become a Cold One" wow I don't know if I should keep reading she's weirding me out a bit "Have you noticed and increase in strength?" Yes…"Have you noticed that now you can hear things you shouldn't be able to hear?" Yes! I'm intrigued now…"Have you become more graceful and less prone to accidents? Is your name ISABELLA SWAN? We're coming for you Ms. Swan!" _ Falling back out of my seat I scream for the third time tonight "What's wrong Bella!" I hear Charlie say "The…the…the article it has my name it! It said they're coming for me! I pant out.

Charlie checks the screen "Bell's there nothing here about your name just some random, weird stuff about Vampires…_Have you noticed any extra abilities that you never had such as mind reading, foreseeing the future or being able to influence the emotions of people around? Bla-bla blaaa!?"_ Charlie says in his best Dracula voice which isn't that good, but still makes me laugh "Now stop reading that junk it'll give you nightmares I've had enough screaming for one night and get to bed, love ya kiddo" he kisses my cheek and he's out the door before turning my computer off. "Love ya, daddy" I say before yawning _"wow didn't realize how sleep I was before…" _and then sleep takes me…

_**Bella Dreamland:**_

_I'm walking in the woods behind my house towards the clearing there's a field of wildflowers that smell of lavender, spice and sandalwood…I think in the center of the field there's a big oak tree, looks centuries old I walk to the tree and there's a picnic set up I look around and see no one so I help myself "Hungry ain't ya little darlin'?"frightened I turn only to see Jasper…only he's not the Jasper I know he's wearing a cowboy hat a white button up shirt some worn jeans and very sexy scuffed up cowboy boots and sparkling blue eyes the bluest I'd ever seen._

_If you could picture your most perfect tropical island with the bluest water his eyes would still be bluer than that, "Oh I'm sorry, is this yours? I didn't mean to ya know…" I reply shyly and look down as a play with the ground and I notice I have no shoes on well how lovely…grabbing my chin he lifts my face to meet his "Now darlin' you know this here picnic is for us, dontcha remember I told you down by the river I had a surprise for my special lady…well SURPRISE…I know it ain't much, but well I do enjoy my time alone with you away from the farm and seein' as I'll be heading out to the war soon this is all could rustle up on such short notice…" I notice he's looking flustered and he's actually blushing._

_It makes my heart melt "Well Mr Whitlock ever the gentleman, this is very lovely, but I was only joking I knew all along it was you that set this up I just enjoying seeing you get discombobulated after all a big strong cowboy such as yourself rarely let's his guard down, now does he?" I throw in a wink for good measure I have no idea where these words or thoughts are coming from it feels like me, but not maybe another time me or dream me look at me I don't even make sense now!_

_Before I can over analyze the situation he pulls me into a hug and reverently kisses me "I am gonna miss these times we have alone Miss Bella, here I got you something. I don't know when or if I'll be back, but I know that I'll never forget you and my soul will always search for you, you are my light in the dark my own personal beacon home" with that he pulls out a silver necklace with a tiny lighthouse and a pretty good sized rock where the beacon light would be._

_I gasp "Oh my Jasper this must have cost you a fortune, no I can't accept this it's too much…" "Darlin' it hurts me to say, but I know I ain't coming back so I sold everything I had horses, house, farm and all my animals to get this necklace and also bought you your own house and there's plenty over for you live off for awhile…You are my beacon home no matter where I am or where life takes you know that you were it for me my everything…I love you…" "To the moon and back…" I reply automatically "How did I even know to say that?" I think to myself._

"_Don't go Jazz let's runaway together we can be happy" I plead sadden by his profession of love for me and the overwhelming love I feel coursing through me "Now darlin' we discussed this already I want to go and fight and protect those I love and hold dear" he says staring intensely into my eyes._

_Suddenly he's dressed to the nines in his uniform and I can see his rank as Major Whitlock "Are you finally home for good?" I ask "Almost just got one last mission in Galveston then I'm all yours Miss Bella we can have all the babies you want" he winks "All the babies I want need I remind you that you wanted 5-6 kids and I agreed to only 2 maybe 3 shall I take back my consideration" I say mockingly. The shock and horror I see on his face are enough to make me want to cry so I cave "I'm kidding Whitlock…I mean Major Whitlock" I say seductively and wink "Well now Miss Bella you are a cruel woman to tease the Major like that had I not needed to head out I would have given you a taste of what the Major can do" he tips his hat a strides off in his steed._

"_Jasper! JASPER!" I'm suddenly screaming standing in our same field under our tree with the same picnic only the foods all rotten and there's blood everywhere, everything is dead the field, the tree…my love all feel is the painful, burning hole in my heart…I feel dead, I'm cold and all alone…where is Jasper? Where is my Major?_

_I lay under our tree…dead tree…crying and holding myself "I'll find you, I'll find you, I'll find you…Jasper…Jasper..Jasper…." everything is suddenly black, but I'm not afraid infact I'm the opposite of afraid I'm overjoyed, excited, hysterical, passionate I'm all of the above…in this, my darkness and all I feel is peace and love and him…Jasper._

**End Dream:**

I'm startled out of my sleep by my own moans of sorrow then by my sudden burst of love looking for my clock I see it's only 1:45 am and I see subtle movement in the corner of my room there sits an old recliner I turn to my right to turn on my bedside lamp and there's nothing there only an open window with the curtains blown from the breeze "Chillax Bella, dang stop reading every creepy article that comes across your email" I scold myself.

I get up to close the window when a tiny sparkle catches my attention. Closing the window I never take my eyes off it, I don't want it to "disappear" I slowly make my way over to the recliner and there sitting on the cushion as if it's always been there waiting…I stare and tears start slowly flowing I fall to my knees because I don't know what else to do…Could it be? Why? How? Are the only things going through my mind right now as look at this…tiny silver lighthouse diamond necklace…

**A/N: Well guys sorry for the cliffy there, but it's there sorry…anyway I'm back and it's only gonna get better at least I hope you guys think so tata for now sorry for an errors XOXO….Oh and review, review! Thanks loves…**


	8. Crazy Girl

**Crazy Girl**

**JPOV:**

I'm currently sitting in the woods outside Bella's house, weird I know, but I can't help it I'm just drawn to her for some odd reason. I've already fed so now I'm just sitting here enjoying the playful banter between Charlie and Bella, she's actually pretty darn adorable, I grin remembering her beautiful smile. _"Geez Whitlock, I can see your who-ha! Maybe you should clean the sand out of your vagina?!" _ I can hear Peters' voice in my head and Char smacking him in the head for being a dick at my sudden less than manly thoughts I laugh inwardly.

I do miss them, I definitely need to plan a trip down there soon maybe after Bella's birthday, yes I eavesdropped on Charlie too so I know her birthday is this Saturday. This reminds me I need to get her something maybe the T-shirt I owe her I smirk at the memories that invokes.

I hear her shuffle on up to her room for some homework, but not after having a little convo with Charlie about a certain altercation at school, God I love that girl already she's goofy and snarky and still tough as nails.

The slow loud whir of what sounds like an industrial machine coming to life brings me out of my daydream, _"Must be Bella's Dinosaur turning over" I surmise _and just shake my head poor needs an upgrade on that thing.

Suddenly I'm flooded with hysteria I want to just bust out laughing like someone tickling me, which wouldn't work by the way. I reckon those feelings must be Bella's, but why? I quickly and quietly sneak over to the tree right next to her window _"What in the world would have made her hysterical with laughter to the point that she's… on the floor?" _ I wonder and peer at her computer screen since there is no T.V. in her room I can only assume it's her computer.

"_**How to know if you've been visited by the Supernatural?**__ "What in the world, how did she get to an article like this? I can see it's from her junk mail, now I need to come up with something to make this seem faked, but how?" _she continues reading and suddenly she's screaming on her bed about someone coming for her it took everything in me not to jump through the window and rush into that room, but that would be hard to explain.

"_Oh yea I was passing by and heard you scream and decided to bypass the door and come straight through your window" _oh yea the Chief would LOVE that…riiight…So I stay put and do nothing, but nearly break the branch I'm on due to the death grip I have on it.

Charlie reassures her that there is nothing on the screen and to stay away from things that would give her nightmares. All the stress that was pouring off her was enough to give me a headache so I threw her a bit of lethargic and hypnotic emotions. I could feel her smile right before she says goodnight she's out like a light and I choose to sit and watch her sleep because I have nothing else on my agenda tonight.

Sometime in the middle of the night I can feel this rash of emotions coming off her confusion, giddiness, shock, awe and…love? I have to fight to contain my rage _"Who could she be dreaming of? And why does it make insane!?" _I wonder as I climb through her window and just sit on the recliner in the corner of the room and try and keep her as calm as I can without really interfering since I do want to see where else her dream goes then suddenly I have a thought _"How awesome would it be if she were a sleep talker" _I smirk.

I hear Pete's voice again _"You're not that lucky, Whitlock" _I smirk because he's right when have I ever gotten what I wanted unless I took it by force…never…Then without warning she starts mumbling only a few words, but still I smile 'cause someone up there still looking out for 'Ole Whitlock.

Breathily she mumbles "Mmm…My Cowboy…let's runaway…" I wonder "who's her cowboy? I mean she did call me Cowboy, but I doubt she'd be talking about me…right?" suddenly she's pouring out fear no worse than fear, dread and she's softly crying "_Where is my Major?" __stunned I just sit there "Major?" I haven't heard that name in years how could she know that? Still crying she whispers __"I'll find you, I'll find you, I'll find you…Jasper…Jasper..Jasper…" _

_Finally coming out of the shock from what I just heard I gently hug her to me and send her peace and love and just whisper words of comfort the magnetic pull I feel enough to make me never want to leave her embrace, when I feel her start to wake I rush to the recline I guess to blend which is laughable usually I would've just gone out the window, but after what I just heard I was a little discombobulated. Give a guy a break…_

_I can feel her eyes on me she knows I'm there in the recliner, but it's too dark to see as soon as she turns to flick on her lamp on the nightstand I bolt out there, but only to the edge of the woods where I can still hear and feel her. Curiosity hits me then amazement and I wonder what could have caused those emotions and seeing as she's awake now I doubt I'll know anytime soon._

_Suddenly my phone vibrates and I hope to God it's not Alice, glancing at my screen I see it's Pete "Really I would never say who-ha you ass!" "Well hello to you too Pete, How's the wife and kid?" I reply smirking he hates it when I call his German Shepard his kid, but Char insist on treating it like one. "Asshole what did I tell you…" he whisper yells "He's not my kid, it's a fucking dog!" I can hear Char in the background "You're the dog and don't you ever bad mouth my sweet boy or you'll be sleeping outside IN the dog house and it'll be just Lucian and I in the bed…without you!"_

_ "Yes dear, Sorry dear" he all but mumbles at that I bust out laughing 'cause he knows who the boss is in their relationship "Alright Whitlock I didn't call you so you could mock me!" which reminds me "Yea, why did you call I mean I love hearing from you guys, but something going on?" he chuckles "Well all I'm gonna say is…wait for it…wait for it…whatever or whoever it is that has your complete and utter attention wait for it, it will come to you when the time is right. Now as for when that time will be…" in unison we both reply "I don't know"_

_We laugh at his predictability and his malfunctioning gift "Trust me it'll get weirder before it gets…righter…that's a word right? Yea…" I laugh at Pete ever the joker "Alright Petey thanks for the insight to "something"…that's gonna happen sometime soon…that you don't know" I say sarcastically "No problem brother man, I will see on the flip side…laaater" swear Peter was some sort of stoner dude back in his time I snicker to myself._

_As soon as I feel Bella go back to sleep I head off to Port A for some birthday shopping as luck would have it as soon as I jump into my truck the radio is on and "Birthday Sex" just happened to be playing I groan internally "Oh I wish that was a gift I could give her now…" _

"_**It's your birthday so I know**__**  
><strong>__**you want to riiide out,**__**  
><strong>__**Even if we only go to myyy house**__**  
><strong>__**Sip mo- weezy as we sit upon myyy couch**__**  
><strong>__**Feels good, but I know you want to**__**  
><strong>__**cryyy out**__**  
><strong>__**You say you want passion**__**  
><strong>__**I think you found it**__**  
><strong>__**Get ready for action**__**  
><strong>__**Don't be astounded**__**  
><strong>__**We switchin' positions**__**  
><strong>__**You feel surrounded**__**  
><strong>__**Just tell me where you want**__**  
><strong>__**your gift, girl**_

Ok…let's change the station…

"_**First I'm gonna take a dive into the water,**__**  
><strong>__**deep until I know I pleased that body (body ah oop)**__**  
><strong>__**Or girl without a broom**__**  
><strong>__**I might just sweep you off your feet**__**  
><strong>__**And make you wanna tell somebody**__**  
><strong>__**(body, how I do)**__**  
><strong>__**somebody body how I do**__**  
><strong>__**Or maybe we can float on top my water bed,**__**  
><strong>__**you close your eyes as I improv' between your legs**__**  
><strong>__**We work our way from kitchen stoves, and tables**__**  
><strong>__**Girl you know I'm more than able to please, yeah**__**  
><strong>__**Say you wanted flowers on the bed (on the bed)**__**  
><strong>__**But you got me and now it's on again**__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong><br>**_  
><em>Ugh you've got to be kidding me, taking in a deep breath I opt for turning the radio off…silence is always good, after it's golden. My vibrating phone brings me back to reality…<em>

_"**Hey Jazzy you ok? Couldn't c ya 4 a few mins?"**_

_** *Ur Allie Kat :-)**_

_"**Oh hey yea I'm cool. Thx 4 checkin' headin' to Port A…C ya!"**_

_** *Major Jazz Man**_

_"**Well wait up; I need 2 go shopping 2"**_

_** Ur Allie Kat:-)**_

_"**Sorry Allie I'm gonna already maybe next time?"**_

_** Major Jazz Man**_

_"**ok :/ oh and Jazz change ur signature I mean really… Major Jazz Man? What's that about? You left the "Major" behind…and were better for it…k? thx luv ya ttyl XOXO"**_

_** Ur Allie Kat :-)**_

_I hadn't even realized when I changed to Major Jazz Man on second thought I'm changing it to "Her Only Major" I smirk oh the cleverness of me, great now I'm stealing lines from kids movies. __"Damn you Peter Pan" __I think to myself as I chuckle alone…_

_I don't reply 'cause we've had the conversation before about the Major and I've already told her he's a part of me…I mean HE is ME! Finally Port A gonna grab some rock band shirts and who knows maybe a few shirts for myself I smirk. Then I get a text from Pete…_

_"**Do it! Do it! LOL you know you wanna…I'm just giving you a little boost"**_

_** The Captains peter ;-)**_

_I laugh out loud at Pete's signature, really the captains peter, swear he's always looking for an opportunity to talk about his junk!_

_"**Oh I'm gonna do it, but what's with the Captains Peter thing really? Is it always about your junk! LOL"**_

_** Major Jazz Man**_

_"**Oh YEA! It is, didn't you get the memo? Ha-ha!"**_

_** The Captains (big) peter ;-)**_

_"**You're an ass! Stop over exaggerating "big" or is it like one of those ironic names like a big man is nicknamed tiny LOL" **_

_** Major Jazz Man**_

_"**Not cool you ass hat!:P Later, brother!"**_

_** The Captains Peter ;-)**_

_**Saturday Morning, November 30 (Bella's Birthday)**_

_**BPOV:**_

_"What is that thing tickling my nose…ugh…swat it…ugh…not…working!" __groggily I open my eyes only to see Charlie standing there with a feather and the biggest chocolate glazed donut the Forks bakery makes with two candles one is the number 1 there other is 7…_

_"Happy birthday, Princess Isabella" he says choked up "Sorry I don't know how to bake or cook or even fry an egg for that matter and…" he's rambling "No, no I get it dad thanks you know these are my favorite, but I don't think I can finish this whole thing by myself" I say in awe_

_"And that's why I brought two plates" he winks "Ah dad Mr Prepared" I smile. "Now make a wish he whispers" as if speaks any louder it won't come true. I close my eyes blow out the candles then look at him and say "I have all I need, thank you daddy" clearing his throat he says well lets dig in._

_I feel the necklace I found in my still in my hand I lean over to place it on my nightstand when Charlie looks at me "Hey where'd you get that Bell's?" I look down at the little lighthouse pendant "I found it over on my recliner just sitting there last night when I went to close my window, why?" I reply _

_"Well that was actually the gift I bought you while you were sleeping last night, but when I came back I heard shuffling up here and came to check on you, you were asleep so I just moved some things from your bed to your recliner and I must have dropped it…well happy birthday baby. I hope you like it the lady at the antique store said it was really, really old said it has an engraving somewhere, but my eyes aren't what they use to be and I can't for the life of me remember what she said so let me know when you find it" he smiles._

_After eating my faux birthday "cake" I head up to the shower, but not before putting my necklace on I love it already! While I'm in the shower I closely inspect the light house and sure enough on the back is the inscription __"My Beacon Home" __and all I can do is stare at it __"Alright what the deuce is going on here? First coincidence Jasper now this necklace…was that dream real or reality or whatever it was that was some freaky shit! What a way to start my morning" I chuckle "Well let's get this day started" __smiling I head to my room since I have my own bathroom and get dressed "Hey Bell's there's a package here for you!" Charlie yells upstairs._

_"Okay dad, be down in a minute" I holler back. Heading downstairs I feel really good and decide to take the fast track down the stairs and slide down the banister then make a quick move to the right so as not to go flying into the wall and Charlie just stands there gaping like a fish "Since when did you become Miss I-don't-trip-on-air-anymore Swan?" he asks flabbergasted._

_I just shrug my shoulders "Mhmm? So where's this package at old man?" and I wink "Over on the table smart ass! Who's it from?" he asks "I'd say Renee, but I doubt she even remembers she has a daughter now" is my only reply as he stands next to me with his arm draped over my shoulders "Eh, her loss is my gain. I love you, Crazy girl" is all he replies as I poke him in the ribs._

_To: Miss Bella_

_Happy birthday Miss Bella, Hope your still not mad, but I would understand if you were. Hopefully I can explain everything to you soon, maybe…Well here's your gift from me to you kinda long overdue, but hope you like all the same_

_ J.W. (555)818-5555 call or text (when you're ready of course)_

_I open it up to see at least 5-6 different t-shirts of my favorite artists The Beatles, Pink Floyd, Jimi Hendrix, Queen, Styx and Journey and I also see a paper that has all the shirts itemized there except one: __Her Only Major __and the it has the army symbol that represents a Major. _

_I just stand there staring at the paper "Come in Command Center…Over" I hear Charlie chuckle "So who's this J.W?" I smile "Just a boy I met at school, he's Dr. Cullen's boy Jasper" I say still looking at the itemized paper "Ah yes I remember Carlisle saying he was some big war buff, you know liked to collect war timey things and tons of books on the old war, you might be interested in some of the things he has collected. You should pay him a visit today Carlisle said he was not feeling well he stayed home from school too." __Slackers __ he mumbles under his breath and laughs._

_ "Well you must have made some impression…or he must have from the way you keep daydreaming and smiling like the Cheshire cat." he laughs "You can say that again…" I somberly reply ""Well you must have made some impression…or he must have from…" he starts "I get it dad you're a smart ass!" I say blowing him a raspberry…_

_I head upstairs debating whether or not to text him…__yes?...no?...ugh! I don't know! Ok Ill flip a coin heads I text him, tails I don't…tails! Ok that was a practice run…This time is for real…HEADS! Just because I text him doesn't mean I forgive him! But sweet baby Jesus is he hotter than the devil's toenails!_

_I decide I'll text him and just to mess with him I'm changing my signature to "Her Only Major" see if I can get him to tell me what that means and who is this "Her" I laugh at myself that made no sense who is this "her"? Really Bella…_

_Bella:_

_Hey J.W. thanks for the shirts. They're awesome and some of my faves now:-)_

_ **Her Only Major :P_

_Jazz:_

_Hey…I didn't think you'd call or text, but thanks for texting and as far as the shirts your more than welcome Miss Bella :-)…what's with the signature? 0_o looks awfully similar to my signature…Is there something I need to know Isabella? _

_ **Her Only Major_

_Bella:_

_Oh you like that huh? Well I saw it on the itemized paper that came with the shirts and I LOVED it so much I decided I'd make it MY signature :-P…don't you like it, Cowboy? :-(_

_ **Her Only Major :P_

_I can't stop laughing I can't wait to see what he has to say to my fake sad face!_

_Jazz:_

_Well I must say I like it just fine, but mind if I make a suggestion to make it a little better tweak it if you will?_

_ **Her Only Major _

_Bella:_

_Shoot Jazz man :-)_

_ **Her Only Major :P_

_Jazz:_

_Well I suggest changing it to "Only One Major" instead of having the "her" in there…That's the only way I'd feel comfortable sharing that name with you ;-) _

_ **Her Only Major _

_Ok so he wants to play hard ball or whatever game this is…I'll still beat him…even though I don't know what game it is…I'll win…_

_Bella: _

_That is such a fantastic idea…glad I thought of it :-P So slacker why are you not at school? And how's that alley cat…I mean your Allie -_- heehee _

_ **Only One Major:-P_

_I still don't like that Alice she just seems like such a fake and a phony and I just want to beat the__…ok calm down goosfraba…goosfraba…_

_Jazz:_

_Nope I'm actually NOT a slacker unlike someone (Bella) ha-ha! I'm actually sick, I'm lying in my death bed now with no one to nurse me back to health ;-) any takers? *wink-wink LOL just kidding Miss Bella I hope I didn't offend your delicate sensibilities:-P_

_ **Her Only Major_

_Bella:_

_Well I'm sorry that you're on your "death bed" as you so delicately put it, really I'm saddened to my core -_- Charlie is heading to work and I was going to invite you over so we could talk cuz textin' takes too long and I hate talkin' on the phone, but I don't wanna catch whatever you got from that alley cat :-P_

_ **Only One Major:-P_

_Jazz:_

_I'm not sick anymore all better! Heading over now! Bye!_

_ **Her Only Major_

_I really do need to see him, but I'm not gonna be all over him I just NEED to see him I don't know it's complicated…it's…a love/hate thing…I know I'm a sick person, but he's on the way time for me to get dolled up…I mean decent. _

_I put on my favorite V-cut Van Halen shirt that hugs my body just right with my new necklace hanging just above my cleavage with some nice tight jeans and throw on my old worn out, but trusty chucks and a light smattering of makeup a.k.a lip gloss blow dry my hair to give it that blown look and I'm ready…Showtime!_

_**A/N: Well guys hope you like this chapter again sorry in advance for any errors I don't have a Beta yet so I write and re-read, but enjoy and please…REVIEW XOXO**_


End file.
